


The Heart Can See All

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #22 "Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye." - H. Jackson Brown, Jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Can See All

**The Heart Can See All**

**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen

 **Words:** 145

**Prompt #22 "Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye." - H. Jackson Brown, Jr.**

Arthur wondered what to do about what he had heard while he was unconscious from the Questing Beast’s bite. He knew it was Guinevere speaking to him because Merlin had told him that she had been nursing him.

It was just that the words affected him. The words she had spoken were more than just faith in him as a leader. They were something more. Could they be love? Was she speaking from the heart?

Her words made him believe that he could be better do better when he was king. She was the only one who saw it.

Was that because she loved him? He knew he had more than a passing affection for her. He knew he was starting to fall for her.

Maybe her heart saw in him what others don’t because he saw in her a queen worthy of Camelot’s throne.


End file.
